Holding the Leash
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Hux was no Wilhuff Tarkin. And Kylo was not Darth Vader.


**Holding the Leash**

The Empire had a blunt brutality to it that Kylo Ren admired.

It was an Empire founded in honesty – an outright declaration that the decadent Republic would be reformed into an empire with that republic's chancellor at its head. The Empire had then spent nineteen years building "the ultimate weapon" – the Death Star. Upon completion of said weapon, it had promptly used the battle station to destroy the prison world of Despayre, then conduct its "proper demonstration" on Alderaan, snuffing out billions of lives in an instant. And if not for the Rebel Alliance, it would have used that same power on Yavin IV, an act prevented only by the Death Star's destruction.

Faced with the prospect of the Rebel Alliance being a credible threat, dozens of star systems declaring open allegiance to said threat, and even loyalists questioning the necessity of destroying an ostensibly peaceful world, the Empire had done the only logical thing – build an even better Death Star in a fraction of the time. One that had been destroyed before even being completed, but not before taking out a handful of rebel ships with it. Its destruction was the death knell of the Empire, the literal death of its Empire, and the deaths of thousands of Imperial officers and soldiers.

And here he stood, the knight of Ren reflected. Starkiller Base. A superweapon built by the First Order with the capability to destroy not moons, not planets, but entire star systems, and across a distance of light years at that. The gun pointed at the head of the galaxy. The purest manifestation of the Tarkin Doctrine. Looking out through the windows of General Hux's office, Kylo was left to wonder if this was the most brilliant move the First Order had ever conceived ("see? We can even outbuild the Galactic Empire") or the most foolhardy ("a third Death Star? Well, thanks for showing us that you really are insane").

"Sir Ren."

He glanced round at General Hux as he entered his office. Turning away from the windows, Kylo looked at the man, reflecting that at the least, Hux wasn't insane. Ambitious, power hungry, and someone he absolutely despised, but not insane. Not yet anyway. A person who hung portraits of Imperial officers ranging from Wilhuff Tarkin to Admiral Thrawn was someone who'd either rise to meet their abilities, or break themselves in the attempt.

"A drink?" Hux asked. He poured himself a glass of water – not wine, Kylo noticed. He'd give Hux credit for that. "Something stronger?"

"I prefer not."

"Ah yes, of course." Hux smiled as he lay back in his chair. "Some say that you never take off your mask. That you have no lips with which to taste the substance of the universe."

On those lips, Kylo smiled. "I do drink, General. But the Force is the only nourishment I need."

"Fine words. But I have it on record that even Lord Vader required all manner of substances to support his existence."

And the smile faded. Lord Vader was a hero, second only to Palpatine. There was nothing wrong with the First Order invoking his name. But for someone like Hux to mention the name of one of the greatest Sith lords to ever live…for a moment, Kylo felt… _dirty_.

"So what brings you here?"

He let the dark side cleanse away the defilement. He glanced up at the portraits that hung above. Brilliant leaders, the lot of them. All of them dead. As long as Hux eventually died as well, achievements notwithstanding, he could live with operating under the general's watch.

"Jakku," Kylo said.

"Jakku?"

"Yes General, Jakku. A planet in-"

"Stars and galaxies Ren, of course I know what Jakku is. You think I wouldn't have sent a task force to that miserable dirt hole if I didn't know where I was sending it _to_?"

 _Wouldn't surprise me._ "I mean no offense. I only request your…blessing, to attend."

Hux's glass stopped at his lips, the glass itself half empty. Or half full. In another life, in another time, Kylo might have played the game that conundrum represented. He watched as the glass reached the table. "Half full" was the only answer now. He was a Knight of Ren. Wielder of the Force. The Force would always refill his glass, no matter how much of his water he consumed. The dark side flowed, the water was consumed, and blood would fill the glass of its own accord.

"My blessing," Hux murmured.

"Yes Sir. Blessing."

"Not permission," Hux noted.

"No. Not permission. I don't require it."

"No. Of course not." Hux rose to his feet and walked to the window. Below him loomed Starkiller Base. Legions of stormtroopers. Squadrons of TIE fighters. A Star Destroyer in the skies above, casting its shadow upon the snow. "Lord Snoke has made that clear."

"We share a common goal. With so much of the galaxy still opposing the First Order, I would like to think that you would not object."

"Jakku is a wasteland," Hux said. "I expect the droid to be recovered in less than twenty-four hours." He glanced at Kylo, his contempt shining like a jawa's eyes. "Why would you waste your…talents, there?"

"Because I believe I will be needed."

Hux snorted. "Belief is a powerful thing, Sir Ren."

 _More than you know._

"Belief can get men killed."

 _Is that a threat?_

"Even those who cling to mystical religions that have long since left the realm of relevance."

 _Bane's bones, that actually is_ _a threat._

"But no matter." Hux walked over to his desk. "The taskforce has yet to leave. I cannot stop you. And if it makes you feel better, you may leave with my…blessings."

Kylo barely stopped himself from laughing. A threat. Hux had dared threaten him, and had dared to not even try to hide it. He glanced up at one of the portraits. And looked back at Hux.

"You're not Tarkin, General."

Hux looked up at him.

"And I am not Lord Vader."

Hux snorted. "I would never credit you with being so."

"Which actually puts us in a different position." Kylo walked over to the desk, standing tall. Let the Force flow around him. "You do not hold my leash. I do not answer to you. With but a thought I could crush the life out of you, and you would not have the recourse to stop me."

Hux got to his feet. "Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

Hux looked taken aback, as if not expecting such honesty.

"And while we all look up to our heroes, I would like to remind you that your idol died on a similar base as this. Struck down by rebel forces while another commander was busy fighting them." Kylo bowed. "Something to think about."

And with that, he walked out. The eyes of Hux, Tarkin, and those of half a dozen portraits followed him.

Jakku called. The Force directed him to the world, and he would answer. And after that…

…Well, then he would see how much blood the glass demanded.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Based on everything I've seen concerning_ The Force Awakens _, I have to say - is anyone getting deja vu? This is based on inference, but "droid/droids crash land(s) on desert world and is found by starry-eyed dreamer character who has to flee their home due to the Empire/First Order, and escapes on the_ Millennium Falcon _, with Darth Vader/Kylo Ren on their heels, who reports to Tarkin/Hux. Characters move on to Rebel/Resistance base which is attacked by Empire/First Order, with Resistance/Rebellion attacking the Death Star/Starkiller Base. People snigger at Lucas's "it's like poetry, they rhyme" thing with the prequels, but, well..._

 _Well, like I say, inference. A genuine vibe I have got is that if Ren is the equivalent of Vader in Ep. VII, then Hux seems most akin to Tarkin. So, on that note, drabbled this up. At the least, this will be the last_ Star Wars _piece I post before the release of_ The Force Awakens _, so I guess I'll find out how similar the episodes are soon._


End file.
